What You Wanna Do
by JanusGirl101
Summary: Hamilton spies on Amy and Ian with binoculars. Repost- account reasons.


**A/N: I am reposting all my old stories because of account reasons.**

**A/N: This is the song Amie by Pure Prairie League. I changed the first couple of verses and how they spelled Amy. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pure Prairie League, Amie or the 39 Clues.**

Hamilton stood stock still behind a large tree. He put his hand on a pair of binoculars that was hanging around his neck and lifted them to his eyes. A chill of disappointment came over him. He saw Amy with Ian; they were talking, laughing, and having a picnic. What was more, to his disgust he saw his angel kissing that ugly snob. He could feel his eyes narrowing.

_I can see why you think he's better than me_

_I never tried to make you think, or let you see one thing for yourself_

_But now you're off with someone else and I'm alone_

_You see I thought that I might keep you for my own_

Hamilton never thought that she would notice him anyway. He remembered all the times his family was more like Ian's mother then he would have wanted. But he had tried to change; she never even glanced his way. And now she was with _him._

_Amy what you want to do?_

_I think I could stay with you_

_For a while, maybe longer if I do_

_Don't you think the time is right for us to find_

_All the things I thought was proper could be wrong in time_

_And can you see_

_Which way we should turn together or alone_

_I can never see what's right or what is wrong_

_(Will it take too long to see?)_

Hamilton made a decision. When Ian left, he boldly walked up to Amy to talk to her. "Oh, hi Hamilton! I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" He thought of the past few weeks, when all he had really done was watch her and Ian. "Um, you know, just sort of hanging around." _What a dopey answer! _Amy nodded. Hamilton tried to choose his next words carefully, but he spit them out without thinking. "Well, Amy, um, I'm having a, uh, party this Saturday. Do you want to come?" _Where had that come from? _Amy looked confused. "Um, Hamilton? It's been three years since I last saw you. I don't know anything about you. I hate to, uh, refuse, but isn't a little strange to just walk up to me and invite me to a party?" Hamilton's face grew red. "Okay, well, I'll just see you around." They exchanged phone numbers, and he hurried off, feeling more stupid by the minute.

_Amy what you want to do?_

_I think I could stay with you_

_For a while, if I do_

Hamilton saw Amy a lot the next few weeks. Every time, he grew to love her even more. But Amy hardly noticed. One particular time, he saw Amy walking towards an outdoor market. He hoped he wouldn't say anything dumb. His heart sank though, when he saw who was accompanying her. Ian raised an eyebrow as Hamilton came over. "Ah, Hamilton. How, um, nice to see you again." Hamilton balled his fist; clearly getting the message that Ian was _not _happy to see him.

_Well now_

_Amy what you want to do_

_I think I could stay with you_

_For a while, if I do_

The two eyed each other; Amy walking on, oblivious to the unspoken fight. She walked down towards the street market, Ian and Hamilton following behind, almost shoving each other like kindergarteners. Hamilton knew he had to act fast. He pushed Ian into a fruit stand and rushed off, leaving Ian dazed. Hamilton walked quickly up to Amy, then slowly took her hand. She started and looked up at him. Ian frowned and quickly got up to push Hamilton's hand away.

_Now it's come to what you want you've had your way_

_And all the things you thought before just faded into grey_

_And can you see_

_That I don't know if it's you or if it's me_

_If it's one of us I'm sure we both will see_

_Won't you look at me and tell me_

Amy pushed them both away and gazed into their faces with outrage. What could she possibly do? Then she spoke, her words mixed with anger, "Ian! Hamilton! What are you doing? All I want is to shop in this market, not watch a boxing match between to grown men acting like babies! Honestly!" Both men mumbled their apologies, but Hamilton glared evilly at Ian. Amy didn't really seem satisfied, but she moved on. Hamilton stepped towards her, asking her quietly why she was still with that creep. Amy gasped and looked away, rushing off.

_Amy what you wanna do?_

_I think I could stay with you_

_For a while, if I do_

_Longer if I do_

Hamilton stayed mostly to himself for a while after that, until a month later. He saw someone crying on a park bench. Amy. He went over and sat next to her. "Why are you crying?" Abrupt, but he couldn't really think of what to say besides that. Amy looked up, tears streaking down her face. "I…I broke up with Ian. He…he just wasn't right for me," she stuttered. Hamilton couldn't help his heart leaping.

_Yeah now_

_Amy what you want wanna do?_

_I think I could stay with you_

_For a while, if I do_

He took her hand. "I'm sorry." He didn't really mean it, but Amy smiled. "Thank you, Hamilton. I'll see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Hamilton took off in the opposite direction, his heart feeling lighter already.

_Fallin' in and out of love with you_

_Fallin' in and out of love with you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do, I'd keep_

_Fallin' in and out of love_

_With you_


End file.
